Who Knew?
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Mark is in love with Roger but Roger's with Mimi. Slash.....enjoy!


Mark held his camera to his side as he walked the crowded streets of New York City. He didn't seem to fit in with his friends anymore; Maureen had Jo, Collins had Angel, and Roger had Mimi leaving him all alone.

But that didn't bother Mark anymore but what did bother him were his new feelings for his hot roommate. He knew he had no shot in hell but couldn't just ignore the feelings he was feeling. He couldn't be around Roger and Mimi and they were always together making it hard to be even in his own room. He could hear them having sex night after night and it made him sick because he always wanted it to be him having sex with Roger.

Mark hoped that no one had noticed that he wasn't hanging out with them anymore because he couldn't handle it if Roger knew his secret it would kill him if he knew. But in the same sense he couldn't keep going on like this. He went to the one person who would understand, Angel.

He remembered the cold day when he first Angel and since then Angel has been like Mark's go to girl. Whenever he had a problem he would go to Angel who seemed to always know the right thing to say to him. So he quickly turned and headed towards Angel's apartment. When he reached his destination he seemed to be shaking, 'I hope Collins isn't here.' He brought his hand up and slowly knocked on the door. Angel soon appeared at the door with Collins right behind her.

"Hey Mark what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Is this about that thing?" Angel asked not knowing if she should say it in front of Collins.

"Just say it." He said throwing his head down in shame.

"Is this about Roger?" Mark just nodded; he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"What about Roger? Come on guys I won't tell."

"I'm in love with him." Mark barely whispered as the tears feel. "And he'll never feel the same way."

"How do you that?" Angel asked pulling him to the couch.

"I hear them every damn night fucking each other senseless!" He cried trying to control his breathing.

"Mark baby relax."

"I mean I can't feel at home at my own place. I can't stay there." He cried even harder as Angel pulled him into a hug. 'Go talk to Roger.' She mouthed to Collins over Mark's shoulder who just nodded and left.

"Maybe you could stay here for a couple of days clear your head and think."

"Thanks Angel, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Its okay you just needed a friend to talk to." Angel kissed his cheek.

Roger sat on the couch playing his guitar trying to write a new song. It wasn't working. It was odd in the loft because Mark wasn't there filming everything that Roger did and Mimi had to work so Roger was all alone. He lost himself in thought that he didn't realize that Collins had come in and sat down in front of him.

"Hey you're scared me."

"Good."

"What's up with you?"  
"I need to talk to you, so get up and get dressed we're going out."

"But Mimi…."

"I don't care let's go." Roger looked at him like he was crazy but left the room to get dressed. When they got to the Life Café Roger broke the silence.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad that you haven't realized what's been happening lately."

"Like what? Is Angel sick? Mimi? You?"

"No you're best friend."

"What's wrong with Mark?"

"God you're a dumbass."

"What!"

"How are things with you and Mimi?"

"Okay I guess all it is lately is sex." Collins nodded not seeing that passionate he used to have in his eyes. "Now what's wrong with Mark?"

"I think you should ask him. I mean he shows up at Angel's crying over you. He said something about not even being able to stay in his own place."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah look Rog why don't you go home and if Mimi's there get rid of her. I'll send Mark home and talk to him."

"Yeah okay, thanks Collins." He hugged his friend before leaving for home. When Roger got home he saw a note on the door from Mimi saying she was out. Roger just walked into the loft and fell down on the couch. He sighed as Mark walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" Mark turned ghost white as Roger motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"W-what do y-y-y-ou want to talk about?"

"Well what's new?" 'I fucking love you!' Mark screamed in his head.

"Nothing."

"What's up with you lately? I mean you hardly hang out with me or nobody else for that matter."

"I just don't feel like it anymore plus it usually turns into a huge make-out party."

"That's not true."

"Yeah right 9 times outta 10 you hardly notice me and that hurts like hell!" Mark screamed then realized what he said and quickly rushed into his room slamming the door behind him. Mark slid down the door and silently started to cry. He couldn't believe that he had just said that. Roger knocked on the door and Mark just shot across the room hiding in the corner.

Roger slowly opened the door looking around before stepping in. He looked at Mark for a second before walking over to him. "Mark what's wrong? Mark come on tell me what's wrong?" Mark sniffled and looked at Roger.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone who you shouldn't have feelings for?" Roger nodded his head not knowing what Mark really meant. "That's what's going on."

"You still have feelings for Maureen?"

"Fuck no."

"Then who?" Mark just looked deep in Roger's eyes. Roger saw passion, lust, love, and so much more in eyes. Then it hit Roger like a ton of bricks. 'Mark likes me.' He thought to himself confused as hell. Mark figured that he found out and slowly stood up. He started putting some of his things in a bag as Roger looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying at Angel's for awhile till I can find another place."

"Why?"

"I can't stay here and you know why."

"Mark." Roger touched his arm but Mark pulled his arm away.

"Its for the best, you'll never feel that way about me and you love Mimi. I just can't stay here." He sniffled as a tear fell and it broke Roger's heart to know that he was doing something like this to Mark. He just watched Mark left leaving Roger to stare off into nothing.

2 weeks later Mark and Roger barely said 2 words to each other. No knew what was going on between the two "best friends" except Angel and Collins. Mimi and Roger broke up after she came home that same night drunk and smelling of sex. So Roger was alone in the loft both day and night.

When the group hung out Mark hung off by himself 'filming' the group as they laughed and had fun. Both Roger and Mark were upset and felt left out. Tonight they were at the Life Café hanging out and laughing. Mark didn't come with them and just decided to stay home.

"Hey Angel where's Mark?"

"I don't know he said he was just going to stay home tonight."

"Oh." Collins came up behind Roger and leaned close.

"Go talk to him." Roger nodded and quickly and quietly left the group. After he made it out of the Café he broke into a run towards Angel's. He had to see Mark, it had been too long and he needed someone in that cold and dark loft. He gently knocked on the door and heard Mark slowly walk to the door. Mark swung the door open and starred wide-eyed at Roger.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So um…can we talk?" Mark looked away remembering their last conversation that started out just like this one. Mark just nodded and went to sit on Angel's couch. Roger looked at Mark before leaning in and slowly kissing Mark. Mark was surprised at first but wrapped his arms around Roger's neck deepening their kiss. They pulled away looking at each other's reaction. Roger was actually smiling and Mark was blushing a deep crimson and Roger thought he looked cute. "You should come home I'm lonely in that place alone." Mark nodded and stood up. Roger sat on the couch as Mark got his stuff together.

As they walked back to the loft Roger grabbed Mark's hand and intertwined their fingers. Mark just looked at him as Roger leaned into him, "I realized that I have feelings for you." They climbed the steps up to the loft and Mark pushed Roger against the door kissing him passionately. Roger guided Mark to the couch and was soon on top of him. Their kissed seemed to get more passionate as hands groped and bodies pushed back and forth.

…………………..do u like? Thoughts? Should I continue?


End file.
